Clementine
Clementine Frost is a female customer who first appears in Papa's Pizzeria. She is an adventurer who hails from Powder Point, and is one of Slendar's very first FCs. Bio Clementine comes from a family lineage of fearless adventurers, and she herself is no exception either. She grew up in Powder Point, and would always spend her time exploring the great outdoors with her friends. Sometimes, she would also go into the wilderness all by herself too. Clementine was absent in Papa's Freezeria during her biggest adventure yet, which was her destination to the Mammoth Mountains in the middle of a cold war. It took her several months to travel throughout the mountain range, including the Sorbet Peak, the highest mountain in Flipverse at 8,629 meters. She was one of the few travelers who survived, and wrote a journal about it. After her journey ended, Clementine went back home to Maple Mountain and took a break from going on such dangerous adventures. These days, she lives with her family and travel with them all around the world. She still does mountain climbing, but only for charity. She hasn't had any major journeys ever since, and only travels around different places to an extent. Personality Being an adventurer, Clementine is brave, confident, and loud-mouthed. She is known to be a complete extrovert, as she is usually in high spirits and has no problem communicating with anyone at all. She can be condescending to those who refuses to go on an adventure with her though, and she will usually try to exploit their fears until they beg her to stop. She can be prideful, but at the same time, she cares for her friends and family. As a co-traveler, she is to be trusted, since she is good at tactical planning, has immense knowledge of the map, and has strong senses which allows her to alert her associates as early as possible. That way, she can overcome or avoid any obstacle with ease. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 5 x Olives (Right Half) * 7 x Anchovies (Bottom-Right Half) * Cooked for 1/8, Cut in 6ths Papa's Burgeria * Bun * Mayonnaise * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Onion * Cheese * Bun Papa's Taco Mia * Loco Mystery Sauce * Guacamole * Sour Cream * Lettuce * White Rice * Pork * Soft Shell Papa's Pancakeria * Large Milk w/ Cream * Blueberries * Blueberry Syrup * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Toast * Blueberry Syrup * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Toast Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bun * Mayonnaise * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Onion Ring * Swiss Cheese * Bun Papa's Wingeria * Blue Cheese, Blue Cheese, Awesome Sauce, Awesome Sauce * 12 x French Fries (All Around) * 6 x Celery (Left Half) * 6 x Parmesan Boneless (Right Half) Papa's Hot Doggeria * L Cotton Puffs, L Root Beer * Pickle * Mayonnaise * Sauerkraut * Mushrooms * Cheddarwurst * Hoagie Roll Papa's Cupcakeria Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Marshmallow, N/A, Marshmallow ** Rock Candy ** Strawberry Drizzle ** White Frosting ** Confetti Cake ** Liner B * Cupcake 2: ** Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry ** Chocolate Chips ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Forest Green Frosting ** Confetti Cake ** Liner B Christmas * Cupcake 1: ** Gingerbread Man, Candy Present, Gingerbread Man ** Rock Candy ** Santa Cookie Drizzle ** White Frosting ** Confetti Cake ** Liner B * Cupcake 2: ** Cloudberry, Tree Cookie, Cloudberry ** Crushed Candy Canes ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Forest Green Frosting ** Confetti Cake ** Liner B Papa's Freezeria HD * Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry * Mint Shavings * Blueberry Syrup * Whipped Cream * Smooth Blend * Cotton Puffs w/ Neapolitan * Large Cup Papa's Pastaria Normal * Crescent Roll * Clam x 4 * Shrimp x 4 * Parmesan Cheese * Garlic Basil Sauce * Al-Dente Gnocchi Christmas * Crescent Roll * Clam x 4 * Shrimp x 4 * Yule Spice * Parmesan Cheese * Roasted Romana * Al-Dente Festive Rotini Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Cloudberry - Blondie - Cloudberry * Wildberry Derps * Blueberry Topping * Lemon Chiffon * Smooth Blend * S'Mores w/ Neapolitan * Large Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Mini-Mallows ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Vanilla Icing ** Regular Ring Donut * Donut 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Blueberry Ring Donut * Donut 3: ** Cosmic Coconut ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Orange Icing ** Blueberry Round Donut w/ Blueberry Custard Christmas * Donut 1: ** Mini-Mallows ** Santa Cookie Drizzle ** Vanilla Icing ** Regular Tree Donut w/ Cherry Cordials Cream * Donut 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Regular Tree Donut * Donut 3: ** Snowflake Sprinkles ** Candy Cane Drizzle ** Festive Swirl Icing ** Regular Tree Donut w/ Cherry Cordials Cream Papa's Wingeria HD * Blue Cheese, Blue Cheese, Awesome Sauce, Awesome Sauce * 6 x Potato Skins (All Around) * 3 x Thai Chili Tofu Skewers (Right Half) * 6 x Parmesan Shrimp (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 4 x Provolone Cheese (Top Half) * 7 x Anchovies (Bottom-Right Half) * Cooked for 1/8, Cut in 6ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * French Fries w/ Sour Cream * Mushrooms * Lettuce * Ranch * Lobster Chunks * Lightly-Toasted Multigrain Bread w/ Havarti Cheese Christmas * French Fries w/ Sour Cream * Mushrooms * Lettuce * Ranch * Lobster Chunks * Lightly-Toasted Fruitcake w/ Havarti Cheese Character Relationships * Great-granddaughter of Albert Frost. * Friends with Claudio, Johnny, Captain Cori, and Robby. * Likes to tease Roy for his lack of courage. Trivia * She comes from a family of famous adventurers, the most notable being Albert Frost. * She used to have different shoes on before her redesign in Papa's Taco Mia. * She appears to have a similar taste in food to Wally, seeing that they both like seafood, mayo, and blueberries. * She has a scar on her forehead after the events of her journey to Mammoth Mountains, which is why she let her bangs grow out. * She always keeps her parka on, even during summer. Gallery Old_Clementine.png|Clementine's old design Clementinetribute.png|By Ririko dV5yvj1.jpg|By Pariah164 Gigant Collab.png|She in a collab Category:Girls Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Pizzeria Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria HD Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Pastaria Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Donuteria Category:Ppl with new looks Category:C Customers Category:Cheeseria